


Nevermore

by DeityChaos



Series: Κύριε ἐλέησον [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I'm already done with you lila, Marinette is done with your lying Lila, family stands together and with each other, this isn't good for my heart, watch the demigods descend on Lila like wolves towards a prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityChaos/pseuds/DeityChaos
Summary: "Κύριε ἐλέησον" in ancient Greek means "Lord have mercy.", but in modern Greek means "Sir, take it easy". From a Tumblr post.Marinette is done with Adrian's passive approach and her classmates buying into Lila's lies. Don't worry Marinette, take it easy.  As for Lila, Lord have mercy.Watch Lila's lies crumble as Marinette and her classmates meet Marinette's extended family...the demigods.Moments of Lila's lies crumbling with the help of fellow OCs demigods and other canon demigods.Sorry for the bad summary.





	1. Chapter 1

" _Oh Raven won't you sing me a happy song_  
 _Oh Raven won't you sing me a happy song_  
 _Scorpion sting, I don't wanna bleed_  
 _Tell me that I'm not lost_  
 _Oh Raven won't you sing me a happy song_ "

That song played on every open radio app and website in Collège Françoise Dupont.

On the screens, a black background and the only source of color was an on-air box that glowed red and displayed:

**Night Cœur Sin On Air**

Night Cœur Sin was a rising radio DJ that appealed to the population of Paris, though most of his fans were students. Problem was that nobody knew his identity. He had never appeared on TV, attended any radio gatherings, or announced any fan meetings. The only thing that anyone knew about this DJ was that he would play his music on his independent radio station called Night Cœur Gala C and that his radio sessions were scarce in the day but active in the night.

In order to connect with the majority of fans, the elusive radio DJ would answer fan calls or just talk during the breaktimes of Paris's schools.

Today, however, was a special day. DJ Night Cœur Sin promised to arrange a meeting with the 77th person caller, who must have their parents' permission if they were a minor.

Hence why the majority of the students of Collège Françoise Dupont crowded around anyone who had a laptop, huddling around a laptop with their phone in their hands, waiting for the song to end and for the DJ to shout go to the readied callers.

For Miss Bustier's class, they weren't crowding around a computer, but rather a person. 

**Lila Rossi.**

"Lila, is it true that you actually know Night Cœur Sin?"

"Yep. I'm probably his only friend at the moment since he doesn't go out."

"Really?! What's his favorite snack? If I ever meet him, I don't want to turn up empty-handed."

"Oh, that's easy Rose. He likes peanut croquant."

"That's not true." A voice interjected to the claim.

Lila turned to see Marinette frowning at her with her phone in her hand. Lila gave a mocking grin to her.

"What do you mean Marinette? Of course, it's true. I should know, I'm his only friend." Lila placed her hand over her heart, acting as if Marinette's statement was offending to her.

"Some friend you are if you're trying to kill him. Night Cœur Sin is allergic to peanuts."

Before Lila could lie about Marinette being a liar or being jealous, the song that was blasting through the speakers ended.

Once the song ended, everyone tightened their grip on their phone.

A voice broke through the silence, a very familiar voice.

"Bonjour Paris. Hello to those who are listening. For those who are new here, I'm Night Cœur Sin. Today is the special event for the fans, so let's recap on today's special event. Once timer rings, callers call in and as so as the 77th caller is chosen, the on-air box will turn off. After the box is turned off, I will text the caller's phone with the details on our meeting, with parents' permission of course if you are a student. Now if you are chosen, don't say that you were. People might stalk you to our meeting location. Enough of me speaking, let's get started!"

A timer could be heard ticking and the alarm rang, signaling the start of the race against time to be the lucky winner. The furious typing and wishes could be heard through the courtyard. After some time, the on-air box's light quickly faded out. 

The winner was chosen.

Moans and complaints echoed in the courtyard of Collège Françoise Dupont.

"Noo! I was so close!"

"How?!?! I ended up as the 90th person!"

"Of course, you did. It's not only students participating in this event!"

"So did anyone here in the school win the event!?"

"Night Cœur Sin says to not to tell anyone, you fool. Didn't you listen to him?!"

Although she couldn't say, a girl under the stairs was surprised and happy but conflicted in deciding whether or not this was a hoax. She looked down at her phone again to check that this wasn't a dream. Her fingers danced across the screen, making sure this wasn't a scam.

Back at the courtyard, the on-air box glowed once more and the voice that everyone wanted to have a face to attach to, came back on.

"Bonjour Paris! I'm back. No, the 77th caller didn't reject the offer. The caller was merely suspicious, which is a good thing to be when facing liars and con artists. I'm afraid I have to end this broadcast a little earlier than usual; so here is a parting song from Linkin Park, "No More Sorrows". Apollo's raven croons the future. Au Revoir."

_"Are you lost in your lies?_   
_Do you tell yourself 'I don't realize'?_   
_Your crusade's a disguise_   
_Replace freedom with fear, you trade money for lives_   
_I'm aware of what you've done"_

The girl under the stair's clutched her phone to her chest. She, Aimée Dubois, was new to Paris and wanted to quickly make friends. Aimée was from Provence, France, and was homeschooled until her parents moved to Paris to take care of her grandmother, so she didn't have much experience in making friends. She noticed how the previous new girl from Miss Bustier's class, Lila Rossi, had quickly made friends with her connections. Maybe if she had a high connection, maybe people would want to be her friend.

Back with Miss Bustier's class, the classmates were still surrounding Lila and listening with obedient ears to her words.

Lila dropped the volume of her voice to a whisper so nobody not from Miss Bustier's class could hear but loud enough for Marinette to hear.

"Let me tell you the truth. I'm also meeting the lucky winner. I must be really lucky. Imagine the winner's surprise when they see me there at the meeting place."

Lila giggled as the reactions of her classmates, staring at her with awe, except Marinette who was frowning and rubbing her ear in pain. She placed a finger onto her lip and made the shushing movement.

"Remember, it's a secret." She winked after she said that and left to head to the cafeteria since the beginning of the break was used for the lucky caller lottery instead of eating.

Others followed her like ducklings, some stayed behind in the courtyard like Juleka, Rose, and Marinette.

"Juleka, what wrong? You seem...off?" Rose tilted her head at her dearest friend.

"I'm alright, Rose. It's just that Night Cœur Sin mentioned a line that sounded like it would be a line from an Edgar Allan Crow poem." She rummaged through her bag for something.

"Oh, one of your favorite poets, right?"

"That's right. He just released a new book of poems. Would you like to hear one?"

Juleka had brought out a new looking black leather-bound hardcover that had silver etchings and a red title that read _For My Dearest_.

"What a lovely title! Juleka, I would love to hear some! Did you finish the book already when you got it?"

Juleka nodded at her dearest and flipped to a page.

She reads:

**Beautiful jewel**   
****  
**Body**   
**forever plagued**   
**for as the hour draws near, shadows cover**   
**silently**   
**the jinx you cursed to infinity**   
**to forever shatter**

**Smile**

"Oh my, Juleka, this seems like it's about you, isn't it?"

Juleka only nodded and flip to another page before reading:

**Rose**

**Smile**   
**you once promised me forever**   
**as a child,**   
**blighted**   
**but say goodbye**   
**The scent of departure is present**   
**waltz through the thorns**

**Put to rest, in the everlife**

"Oh my, this poem is like the story of Sleeping Beauty! Juleka, what other poems are there in this book?"

Rose gestured for the book, which Juleka obediently gave. Rose flipped through a couple more pages before noticing a poem that was written longer than the others.

She read:

**The one who rises**

**Say good night**   
**scarlet stained**   
**watch as darkness descends**   
**a flickering candle on the table,**   
**a wet cheek**   
**why did it come to this?**

**For this is it,**   
**The one who rises**

**A mask,**  
 **unrequited**  
 **so it will be**  
 **in forever silence**  
 **a burial shroud for the betrayer,**  
 **justice** **in blueish eyes**  
 **They are but a blighted spot.**

**For this is it,**   
**The one who rises**

**A silver smile**   
**only for the love**   
**promised to an eternity**   
**only for the belligerence in peers**   
**so I pray**

**A golden heart, a blessed soul**   
**the good of the people**

**Maybe one day...**

Once Rose read the poem, she realized how a few lines from the poem reminded her of a classmate.

She browsed around and quickly found her person of thought, who was typing something into her phone.

"Marinette!"

With the sound of her name being called, Marinette looked up from her device and turned to look at Rose.

"This poem reminds me of you! Your name means 'the good of the people' in french right? I'm not sure what language the definition 'the one who rises' comes from, but these are the definitions of your name. Do you want to see?"

Marinette smiled at Rose's enthusiasm in showing her the poem but apologetically say "I'm so sorry, Rose. I would love to see it but I have to leave right now if I'm going to make it in time to a lunch meeting."

With that say, Marinette waved to Juleka and Rose goodbye before running off to her location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Croquant" is french for "brittle", so peanut croquant means peanut brittle.
> 
> I have updated Chapter 2. Chapter 2 is now longer

Marinette snuggled into the armchair that was positioned next to a ceiling-to-wall window that overlooked the River Seine. The other three walls and the remaining space in the small home library room were crammed with shelves stuffed with books and papers but left enough room for two armchairs and a table. Seated across the table packed with luncheon meals was a young African American male in his mid-twenties with curly long black hair tied in a low ponytail.

Marinette held up a vibrant red drink and congratulated the man in front of her.

"Cheers to a successful release of For My Dearest and the rising popularity of Night Cœur Sin and his channel Night Cœur Gala C!"

The man, in return, held up a glass of amber liquid with floating lemon slices and rallied, "Cheers to Marinette and Chat Noir finding a solution to fix up Hawkmoth's fuck-ups!"

He clinked his glass of sweet tea with Marinette's glass of sparking pom collins. Both of them downed their drinks in celebration.

"So, what was it that you want to tell me?"

Marinette scowled around her glass rim, "Lila's running her mouth. Congratulations Edgar, according to Lila, you're a loner who plays music underground while she is your only connection to the outside world."

Edgar's smile soon turned to a grimace, "What? That sounds like a plot to a trashy young adult romance novel."

Marinette snorted at her greatuncle's retort towards Lila's lie. "Yea, but there's a nice plot twist to that story."

Edgar snorted, "Really? What? That she's the reason of my supposed death then my savior after like 10 chapters?"

Marinette snorted as she mockingly clapped her hands in applause, "She could be your savior if she's carrying an EpiPen with her. Do you know that old saying, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? She went with that route, literally. She keeps telling everyone that you love peanut croquant."

Edgar brought his hands to his face and groaned, "How far did the lie go? Who heard it?"

"Only my class, but don't count your chicks before they hatch. Alya just made a new blog dedicated to you, knowing her, she'll have that information up in an hour. Nino is friends with various DJs; within a few gigs, that rumor would travel even further."

Edgar only groaned even louder at his demise, "How long do you think it would take my misguided fans to find me once they know my identity and send me bulk orders of peanut croquant?"

Marinette shrugged, "If you feel stress about the situation, Hawkmoth might seduce you into his Akuma harem. If he does, give me a sign. I would like to know beforehand that I'm facing off on a godly relative."

"Don't worry. If that ever happens, Apollo will tell you."

"Apollo...as in the god of Cabin 7, Apollo?"

"No, not him."

"Then, who?"

"Oh, right! You never meet Apollo. I'll introduce you to each other right now."

Edgar tapped out 'Apollo' in Morse on the table.

"Do you think Apollo could hear that?"

"Have you forgotten what we can do, Marinette?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "No, Edgar. I already have a reminder of what we can do every time Lila opens that mouth of hers."

"Let the girl cry wolf; she isn't a Cassandra. You're the Cassandra, Marinette."

Before Marinette could thank him, a voice called out from the open door of the library, "Edgar, you called?"

A raven kwami flew into the room and headed towards them. Upon reaching the table, the raven's red eyes flickered from Edgar to Marinette before landing on the meat platter on the table. Without warning, the raven dove straight into the platter and began to devour the cubes of ham steak and roast beef.

Edgar laughed before introducing his grandniece to the newest arrival.

"Marinette, meet Apollo."

Edgar bopped Apollo's head, causing Apollo to look up from eating.

"Apollo, meet Marinette."

But before Marinette could ask the questions, Tikki flew from her purse in a fit of turmoil.

"Tikki!"

Tikki disregarded Marinette as she observed the so-called raven kwami. Marinette paled at Tikki's appearance. She did tell her godly side of the family that she was Ladybug, but didn't tell them that she got her powers from non-Greek tiny god. However, Edgar didn't seem fazed about the sudden appearance of Tikki.

Tikki turned into a vivid shade of red, a far cry from her normal coloring. She pointed to the raven kwami, who had finished eating and was cleaning up with a napkin on the table.

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOU'RE NOT THE RAVEN KWAMI!"

Apollo nodded in agreement with Tikki's statement.

" **I'm not who you seek**

**For I'm born from the sun god**

**whose namesake I hold**."

Edgar sighed, "What Apollo is saying is that they aren't the embodiment of whatever the true Raven kwami represents, but rather a fragment of power from Olympic power. In this case, Apollo is a fragment of power from Apollo. "

Apollo nodded and continued to explain their existence.

" **Sun shifts as sky turn**

**Once a raven, next a wolf**

**Form and holder change**."

"Unlike Tikki, who is connected to... er ... what animal is Tikki connected to?”

Marinette looked towards Tikki, who still had some animosity to Apollo and was now sitting on the table by the cookie platter. Tikki was busy chowing down on the tea cookies and at the same time, glaring at Apollo who was busy building a nest. 

It seems like Tikki wasn’t going to answer for a while.

“Ladybug. She’s the kwami of creation who connected to the ladybug.”

Edgar made a questioning gesture, confused over Tikki’s anatomy. Marinette glared at him to get over it.

“Ah...okay...unlike how Tikki is connected to the ladybug, Apollo doesn't correspond to an animal. Like how as the sun moves across the sky, the sky changes color; Apollo does the same. As Apollo moves between holders, their forms change along. For me, Apollo takes the form of a raven; for another, they might take the form of a wolf."  
From their nest of bundled napkins, Apollo dodged a cookie crumb thrown by Tikki and chirped out another haiku,

“ **We boost your powers**

**Kwamis represent concepts**

**Different heroes**.”

As Marinette started to finish the lunch that Edgar brought for the luncheon, Edgar gave more poetry explications for Apollo’s haikus.

“The gods have told us that as Ladybug, you have an ability that is related to the concept of creation called Lucky Charm, which gives the user the ability to create a useful arbitrary object to obtain their goal, like defeating a villain. Chat Noir, your partner, has the ability related to the concept of destruction called Cataclysm, which gives the user the ability to damage or destroy an object. But for us, all they, the fragments of power, do is amplify what we have inherited from our godly relatives. I have an amplified version of autokinesis and the ability to curse, but I doubt cursing someone to rhyme in couplets would be good in a fight.”

Marinette snorted as she continued to scarf down her lunch, imagining Edgar in a raven costume, flying around cursing the villain to only speak in rhyming couplets. 

Edgar snorted at the face Marinette made when she snorted. Not a pretty sight, but it's still funny.

Edgar leaned forward and tried to flick the girl’s forehead, “Don’t you have class? It’s been almost an hour and it takes 15 minutes by bike to get to your school. I don’t want Sabine breathing down my neck for keeping you here and making you miss school.”

Marinette laughed as she attempted to dodge the fingers heading towards her forehead, “No, by French law, I have a 2-hour lunch break.”

Edgar hummed, “The American school system makes us have a 45-minute lunch break and gives us only 10-20 minutes for us to eat.”

As Marinette and Edgar were catching up, Tikki and Apollo had finally made peace. 

* * *

Edgar walked Marinette to his front door, ” I’ll post on my website and social accounts to limit the account of slander that comes from Lila’s mouth. Tell your reporter friend that she can be sued for libel if she isn’t careful. The last thing I need is a concerned parent telling their kids not to listen to my channel just because I have been marked as a hermit with an underage girl as my only friend.”

Apollo and Tikki were nestled on their respective partner’s shoulder, both in a food coma after devouring all the cookies and meat available from the luncheon.

Edgar and Apollo waved from the front door of the apartment as Marinette and Tikki made their way down to the entrance of the building.

Further down the stairs, Marinette patted Tikki on the head, “Hey Tikki, can you tell me more about the raven kwami and its miraculous?

Tikki looked at Marinette from the corner of her eye, “Of course, Marinette. I don’t mind. “

Tikki adjusted her position on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Minni is the raven kwami of remembrance and her miraculous is a lantern that can be hung from a belt loop. Minni grants her user the ability to see the past of at most 5 people. It can be anyone from deceased civilians to former Miraculous heroes, regardless of the kwami. Minni’s users are also capable of sharing memories with other people. Minni was often partnered with Iihya, the crow kwami of return. His miraculous is a rosary. Iihya gives his users the ability to summon souls and give them a corporeal body and a conscience, but only if the users have memories of the deceased. Without the memories, Iihya’s users can only resurrect nearby cadavers as mindless puppets.”

“But won’t both users detransform after using their superpower?”

“When a miraculous user reaches adulthood, they are capable of remaining transformed even after using their superpower and they are bestowed unlimited uses of their superpower. However, for both Minni’s users and Iihya’s users, they don’t detransform until the situation at hand is solved. I’ll tell you later Marinette. If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late for school!”  
Marinette fumbled with her phone as she tried to check the time, nearly tossing her phone downstairs from the second floor when she found out the truth.

“Woah! Tikki, you’re right! Thanks for reminding me!”

Tikki giggled “Don’t worry, Marinette! With Hermes’ enhanced speed, you’ll be fine anyway.”

Marinette giggled along with Tikki, “Yeah, I’m only his legacy. My running speed may be faster than a mortal or a non-Hermes demigod. I’m slower than a first-generation Hermes demigod. But you’re right, I should be able to make it to school in time. Time to get in the bag Tikki.”

Tikki floated down to Marinette’s purse. Before Marinette can clasp the bag closed, Tikki popped her head out, “Try not to trip!”

“I’ll try. Hold on tight, Tikki!”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had managed to slip into class before Lila came in. Ivan, Juleka, and Rose were also in the classroom. Ivan and Rose crowded around Juleka, who had her book of poems open.

It seems that they haven’t noticed Marinette yet.

Marinette greeted the trio before heading to her seat. The trio, in return, mumbled back their greetings.

Juleka hands her book to Ivan, with her finger pointing at a page.

He reads:

**Sea fire**

**We sink into the sea**  
**Let the fire burn me**  
**But I’m scared**  
**So hold me tight, my dear**

**As the bottomless pit come upon us**  
**I will forever taste the bitterness**  
**I depart but an embrace**  
**for my ever dearly beloved**  
**and so I pray**  
**for the ones I hold dearly**  
**Don’t be scared for me**

“Well, well, what do you think? Doesn’t it match Mylène so well? Did you know that her name means ‘dearly’ as a French version of Milena? But there are some speculations that it can be a combination of Marie and Hélène which means “sea” and “torch” respectively. Do you want us to perform a song inspired by this for your anniversary? I won’t mind writing it! You can help write it too!”

Ivan furrowed his brow at Rose’s comments as he handed Juleka back her book, “How do you know what Mylène’s name means?”

But Rose was busy writing something in a notebook with furrowed brows to answer.

Juleka flipped through her book before answering Ivan’s question, “Rose’s aunts own a few cats, and last month, one of the cats had a litter of kittens. Rose was given the honor of naming them, so she researched names and got curious about the meaning of our names.”

Ivan merely hummed in response as he went over to Rose to help her write a song for Mylène.

Marinette smiled at the scene near her. Hopefully, she can enjoy the peace before Lila and the rest arrive.

Loud chattering can be heard, growing louder as the source of the noise approached the classroom. 

_Ah… speak of the furies…_

The door opened and Lila sashayed through the open doorway. The rest of the class came in, trailing after Lila in order to get the latest scoop on the mysterious Night Cœur.

Marinette groaned before pressing her lips together to silence herself. The last thing she needed was for Lila to hear her groan and make a big scene out of it. 

Her phone buzzed with a text message from Edgar. Her lips curved as she read what he wrote.

“What are you smiling about, Marinette?”

Marinette looked up from her phone only to see Adrien sitting below her.

“AH! Adrien!!”

Due to her surprise, her phone flew from her hand, bounced off the table, and landed on the floor right near Adrien’s foot. 

Luckily it landed face up and with the screen dark.

Lucky indeed.

Marinette quickly got out of her seat to get her phone and crouched to reach her phone. The last thing she needed was for Adrien to pick up her phone and offer it to her like Prince Charming offering Cinderella her glass slipper. Her cheeks redden at the thought of it. 

A heeled boot landed on her phone, causing spiderweb-like cracks to appear on the phone screen.

Marinette followed the boot upward to find Lila looking down at her with a smirk.

“LILA!”

Marinette felt her face flush red in anger.

Lila’s smirk swiftly shifted into a look of false hurt.

“Oh, Marinette! I’m sorry! But how could you leave your phone out like that? I could have slipped it and broke something! My leg just healed-”

Before Lila could complain any further to Marinette, Ms. Bustier entered the classroom and became the next listener to Lila’s problems.

“Ms.Bustier, Marinette left her phone in such a dangerous place that I almost slipped on it. Marinette only cared that I broke her phone, I already apologized.”

Ms.Bustier was neutral in the drama between Marinette and Lila, but she was partial to Lila than Marinette. 

Before Ms.Bustier could get herself involved with the situation, Adrien quickly spoke up.

“No, Ms.Bustier. If there is anyone at fault, it would be me. I had spooked Marinette and from that response, she dropped her phone in surprise. The phone landed near me and Marinette was about to pick it up before Lila had stepped on it by accident. So it’s not Marinette’s fault, it’s mine. I hope you understand that Ms.Bustier.”

Ms.Bustier only sighed, “If that’s the case, Lila, it seems that Marinette didn’t wish to harm you, it was simply an accident. Marinette, it seems like Lila had stepped on your phone by accident and didn’t mean to destroy your phone.”

That wasn’t the response that the two girls wanted. Lila wanted Marinette to slowly lose her reputation as a good student. Marinette only wanted justice for her broken phone and against Lila. Ms.Bustier’s next line surprised both of them.

“Now let’s make peace and say sorry to each other for the accusations that were said.”

This was something that the two girls refused to do, but if they didn’t do it, their standing in the classroom would worsen.

“S...sorry Lila for yelling at you…” 

“Yes, Marinette. Sorry for blaming you.”

Marinette was practically clenching her teeth as she tried to smile after her apology. It seems like Lila was doing the same thing.

Ms.Bustier clapped her hands in cheer.

“Now that’s settled. Everyone go to your seats and open your textbook to page…”

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

Marinette shot out of her seat and sprinted out the door. She ignored how most of her classmates gravitated to Lila, only a few lingering gazes were directed at her. 

She was angry, hurt, annoyed. 

Her senses were going haywire. She needed to blow off the energy that was pumping through her veins. There was no point in doing that as Ladybug, so the next best option would be to train at the Parisian bunker. 

She rounded the corner and stopped to see if anyone followed her out of school. With the coast clear, she sprinted towards her destination, the Catacombs of Paris.

Of course, this didn’t mean she was going to the official entrance of the catacombs, that wouldn’t be any fun for her as a legacy of Hermes. Secret entrances littered the streets of Paris via the sewer, certain manholes, and the Metro. 

Edgar had shown her a virtual map of secret entrances that various Hermes and Mercury demigods found when they were in Paris. When Marinette was looking at the map, a few entrances had caught her attention.

One entrance that was located under an abandoned train tunnel was highlighted in a vivid red. When clicking on the entrance, comments popped up:

**DontLook@Me** : Don’t ever think of coming here anymore. Mortals are flocking to this location after that movie came out

**DontLook4Me** : Was the movie good?

**Hermesfootfugus** : Beware of the camera welding mortals. Almost ran into a group

**MissingMoon** : What kind of username is that?! 

**Hermesfootfungus:** Hey it was accepted when I typed it in.

**Mercury’sLeg.** : Watch out for cameras. I had to disable several cameras that I found in the area of the entrance.

Marinette snorted when she browsed through the comments.

Edgar had promised to send her the map when she got back to school. Beforehand she had scoured the area around her school to see if there were any nearby entrances. The closest one was at the metro station across the street from the school. But the closest yet the farthest entrance was a manhole 3.5 kilometers away from the school.

When tapping on that entrance, comments popped up and there was a demigod was kind enough to give directions on how to get from the entrance to the catacombs's [public](https://thetourguy.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/2a8d45f1d24a7d50fb14a80c0e66e5c1-4.jpg) tunnel.

**ClaimMe** : The old way of getting to the catacombs have been blocked off by mortals after a pipe broke and they had to close the tunnel. The gods created a new path... **Read More**

**StopTakingShit:** Beware of the smell, sewage from the pipe was cleaned up but the smell is still there. 

**WhoistostopMe** : You have to suffer until you find the marked brick. 

She slowed her pace and walked into an alleyway with a dead end. 

A few steps away from Marinette was a manhole cover. 

She looked around once more before crouching down to place her hand on the lock. She felt the metal under her finger hum, with the mechanisms of the lock moving.

A small click was heard before the cover popped away from the hole, revealing a ladder that led down to the waterway below.

Musty air rose out and the smell of sewer quickly followed. She grimaced from the smell before jumping in.

The manhole cover glowed as it moved back in position over the shaft and locked itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


End file.
